FanboyTale
/ |status = In Progress |creator = Undercraftfangirl|programmer = Page coder: CanvasTheShipper}} FangirlTale is a self-insert AU made by RainTheFan-Person because he heard that self-inserts were allowed again and wanted to make one. The name will be changed in the future. Everyone's allowed to join BUT ASK FIRST! If you vandalise my or a friend's page, then you will be removed from the role immediately. Same goes for any rule-breakers, and people adding themselves without permission. They can change the name of the character to anything (within reason) and they can make the sprite to anything they want (Also within reason). I will start asking for sprites very soon, so if you could make them first and put them on the page's soon-to-be gallery, that would be much appreciated. Because I've included EVERYONE, normal users can have 2 roles, staff (including rollbacks) can have 3 and bureaucrats can have 4. ONLY ONE MAJOR CHARACTER PER PERSON, NO EXCEPTIONS (except me because I’m the creator and I gave up my third role dangit)! If you want more minor characters, you have to ask specifically. Coding done By CanvasTheShipper Character Changes Main Characters The Player/Protagonist - ChibiLadyLover The Fallen - RainTheFan-Person In this AU, Chara's name is Rain, they don't like being around humans, they are quite cold-hearted and they love white chocolate. They also get bored and irritated when being dragged around by Frisk. Rain (Chara) is a narrator in this AU. They are physically female, but prefer gender-neutral pronouns to female ones. Chara's role won't change much, due to the fact that Rain is very similar to the original Chara. The Empty One/Soulless Angel - Zeldakit The Caretaker - YourTimekid The Recluse - FDlleo The Judge - ADgee The Ambitious - DustyTheGoat Dusty Aegagrus is the lieutenant of the royal guard and certainly no slouch. He takes his job VERY seriously and hates the fact that ADgee oftentimes slacks off. Dusty doesn't try to use complex puzzles or death traps or anything of the sort. He would rather hunt his prey straightforward. The Captain of the Guard - Anonomyous Anonomoose The Royal Scientist - MickRunner The Celebrity - Psuet In this AU, Mettaton is APOC. Very satirical and witty, he hosts about... thirteen shows constantly due to the mass amount of modules. He acts as a surveillance system across the Underground. “Greetings. You have just walked past a sentient robot. Why did you need to know that? Well, you never will know why you needed to.” In his EX form, he stays the same, just that he finds a way to reappear each time you think you defeat him. “Hey, I died, but I’m back.” “Look at me! I pulled a ZoneKing246!” “My entire existence is satire. What do you expect?” In his NEO form, he simply becomes the God of Puns. He holds the ‘Psuet Bible: The Book of Feesh’ in his hands at all times. “Ah, what’s about to happen is gonna be APOCalyptic.” “Hey, why’re your movements so robotic?” “Pretty much, I am the pun. The pun and only pun god.” The Outrageous Vendor - InfiniteDrawer08 The Monarch - CharaDreemurr990 The Accidental God - RainTheFan-Person's OC, W.exe She's a grey child and the creator of the universe who is very curious even though she is cold, and loves the colours lilac and red. Human Souls Bravery - Exorak597 Justice - AprilWiki98/Dorki98 Kindness - InkChara8 Patience - YourTimekid Integrity - InfiniteDrawer08 Perseverance - Midnight from DITLOR Vendors Snowdin Shopkeeper - EnderJohn He made the Dummy in the ruins, calling it the Ender_Dummy. He is very kind, and will give you discounts on certain items, if he is feeling particularly generous. Unlike most other vendors, he sells a majority of items, all of which are fairly cheap. His most expensive item is worth 20 gold. He is fightable, mostly just a trainer who settled for a more quiet life. "Oh, you want to fight eh? Well, I won't actually fight you, but I will train you. First's time free of charge." If you anger him, he will either call for guards(if any are nearby) or fight you himself(if no guards are present). If he defeats you, he knocks you out, and takes you to the king. Guards nearby: "GUARDS, I FOUND A HUMAN!!! TAKE THEM AWAY, THEY'RE DISRUPTING MY BUSINESS!" No Guards nearby: "GRRRR. IF IT'S A FIGHT YOU WANT, IT'S A FIGHT YOU'LL HAVE!!!" Nice Cream Guy - AprilWiki98/Dorki98 Gerson - Available Temmie Village Vendor - ChickenFries231 Bratty - Midnight from DITLOR Compared to Psuet, Midnight is much more happy go-lucky, and, for some odd reason, always tries to give anyone and everyone that comes to their store. In this AU, Midnight is a human that identifies as a tomato, but uses female pronouns. Unlike Psuet, Midnight is not a huge fan of APOC, but, if her friend goes to one of his many shows, she'll probably go as well. "But Psuet! They want to buy our stuff! I gotta give'em some discounts! It's in my binary code! Whatever that is!" "But they only have AMOUNT HERE! It's not my fault we have such expensive trash!" Catty - Psuet In this AU, Psuet is the more sensible half of the duo. A part feesh-part human being, her gender is unknown. She is obsessed with APOC and hopes to be like him one day. She attempts to go against Midnight from DITLOR’s shenanigans as she swims to obtain the items in the first place, whilst Midnight from DITLOR sells them all at an abysmally low rate. “Mid, you’re already giving them a buy-one-get-one-free promotion! Now you’re giving a 50% discount too?!?” “...please don’t buy too much...” “That’s more than enough gold! Our trash is high quality! That’s why it’s so expensive!” Burgerpants - Billybobmcjoe Minor Characters redacted - Available W. D. Gaster - MickRunner Gaster Follower 1 - ADgee Gaster Follower 2 - MaddieTheMop Gaster Follower 3 - Vincent Endethyst: Vincent is a follower of Mick who seems to show great sympathy for him, and also fears of being erased as well, mainly because he doesn’t want to be forgotten by anyone, although, that may have already happened as he’s not a major character in this AU. However, he is one of the few characters who is serious and who breaks the fourth wall. Goner Kid - ADgee Ruins Dummy - EnderJohn In this AU, he is called Ender_Dummy, for many reasons. Froggit - Drream98 Tiny Wall Froggit - Psuet Tiny Froggit is known as ‘That Guy’ in this AU. He enjoys over analyzing things and if you find him, he will give you 10G. Whimsun - YourTimekid Vegetoid - Zlauve. Vegetoid gives out fruits instead of vegetables. Loox - NorbertTheEndDragon Moldsmal - NorbertTheEndDragon Migosp - Kichian.yamat: Migosp really loves being alone. He never usually attacks alone. If he does, you can just spare him instantly. When all monsters are gone, he decides to play a video game, completely ignoring you and doesn't attack... unless of course you attack. Snowdrake - Raytaygirl Snowdrake or ''Snow!Ray ''is a small creature that likes pun and tells the worst of them. Snow!Ray usually wears a mask. Chilldrake - Available Ice Cap - Available Gyftrot - Available Grillby - Exorak597 Jerry - SANNESSSS12 Doggo - Mryoshiyoshi Dogamy - Available Dogaressa - RebsLovesPopeyes Lesser Dog - Available Greater Dog - Available Aaron - PotatopieX Woshua - Zlauve. Woshua is a robotic turtle with grey metal, with yellow tiny claws. He has one red eye and one green eye. He has a basket supported with springs and has soap water in it with a rubber duck on it. Moldbygg - Available Shyren - InfiniteDrawer08 Mad Dummy/Glad Dummy - Sanicbum06 Temmie (fightable) - BunnaIsAButterfly Bob - MickRunner Monster Kid - PrettyPrincess5 Vulkin - Available Tsunderplane - Available Pyrope - Available Royal Guard 01 - Drream98 Royal Guard 02 - Available (preferably with a connection to Drream98) Final Froggit - Kichian.yamat: Final Froggit is renamed Rogue Froggit. Rogue Froggit thinks of himself as the king of Froggits even though no Froggit listens to him. He can be defeated by complimenting his crown. Whimsalot - Available Astigmatism - Available Madjick - Available Knight Knight - MoonCakeStarPun0; Knight Knight is renamed Oleander Amalgamates Endogeny - Emeraldz258 Lemon Bread - ZoneKing246; Lemon Bread is also known as Amalgorithm. Memory Head - Billybobmcjoe Reaper Bird - FDlleo Snowdrake's Mother - Available Secret Characters Glyde - CanvasTheShipper So Sorry - BunnaIsAButterfly NPCs Sans' Pet Rock - AskCastellar: "It's a cinnamon bun! It looks extremely delicious, however, the top-hat makes it seem suspicious. You decide to leave it be." Faun - Available Snowman - NorbertTheEndDragon Inn Keeper - EnderJohn: "Greetings, kiddo. Why not shop for a bit, see what you can find, unless you want to rent a room to stay in for a bit."-Pacifist. "Oh, hey there. You can take a look around, but uh, don't stay too long."-Neutral. 'A sign in the window says, "Closed." Enter anyways?'-Genocide. Rabbit Kid - Available Rabbit Girl and Cinnamon - Pokemon Inferno Red Gift Bear - Available Politics Bear - Available Scarf Mouse - Available Nacarat Jester - Available Slime Family - Available Ice Wolf - Available Library Lizard - Available Library Loox - Available Newspaper Editors - Available Big Mouth - Available Drunk Bun - Available Ugly Fish - Available Red Bird - Available Punk Hamster - Available Echo Flower Explainer - Available Bird That Carries You Over a Disproportionately Small Gap - Roarbutton Loren - Available Ferry - Available Onionsan - Available Clam Girl - Available Small Bird - Available Snails - Available Temmies - InkChara8, SonicorG Bob - Available Ragel - Available Elder Puzzler - Available Clam Guy - Available Business Dudes - Available Fox Head - Available Fuku Fire - Pokemon Inferno Red Skateboard Girl - Available Heats Flamesman - Available Hot Dog Harpy - Available Hot Dog Vulkin - Available Scared Donut Guy - Available Diamond Boys - Available Dress Lion - Available Diamond Receptionist - Available Hand Receptionist - Available Sad Dragon - Available Shambling Mass - Available Business Manticore - Available MTT Resort Janitor - Available Fish Receptionist - Available Snowdrake's Father - Available Charles - Available Oni - Available Ficus Licker - Available Hard Mode Exclusive Characters Moldessa - Available Parsnik - ChinchouziasOtherProfile Migospel - Available Final Note If I've forgotten anyone, please tell me! (IF I HAVE TO WRITE AVAILABLE ONE MORE TIME...) Location Changes TBA. Additional Changes TBA. Story Story= 1. The Ghost 2. The Ruins TBC. Gallery Mad furry doll heck idk.png|Left to right: Mad Dummy, Glad Dummy, Fatal (Sanicbum06) W.exesprite.png|The Grey Child's sprite. (RainTheFan-Person) Angry!W.exe|The Grey Child when angered or scared. (RainTheFan-Person) Mad!W.exe|The Grey Child when really p'd off. (RainTheFan-Person) Fangirl!AD.png|AD's sprite (ADgee) Rain's normal face.jpeg |Rain's ordinary, relaxed face. (RainTheFan-Person) Rain's smiling face.jpeg |The face Rain makes when she's happy. (RainTheFan-Person) Rain's creepy face.jpeg |Rain's face when feeling creepy or after ERASE/DO NOT. (RainTheFan-Person) Rain's jumpscare.jpeg |Rain's jumpscare after DO NOT or when feeling ultra creepy (RainTheFan-Person) more-stoof-pixilart.png |APOC's Camera Head. (Psuet) stoof-pixilart-0.png |APOC's Full State. (Psuet) Death Bird.png |Reaper Bird. (FDlleo) Fangirltale napstablook.png |Napstablook. (FDlleo) Pixelation.png |Knight Knight. (MoonCakeStarPun0) Fangirltale-rg01-pixilart.png |RG01 (AprilWiki98/Dorki98) Fangirltale-nice-cream-guy-pixilart.gif |Nice Cream Guy (AprilWiki98/Dorki98) EnderJohn.png|Inn Keeper (EnderJohn) LieutenantOfTheGuard.png|Dusty Aegagrus, Lieutenant of the Royal Guard (DustyTheGoat) IMG_20180123_172843.jpg|MaddietheMop (Gaster Follower 2) Ally wanted to finish the art but never did, this is her art. Fruitoid Overworld Sprite.png|(ABetterNameThanThat) Category:AUs Category:Self-insert AUs Category:Serious Category:Written story